Under the eaves of the Greenwood
by goldleaves
Summary: Gimli convinces Legolas to sing a song, only a few days from Rivendell. Oneshot. Complete.


"A song!" cried Gimli, "I have heard much of the fabled songs of the Wood-elves, let us hear a song, eh?" He raised a bushy eye-brow as Legolas as they camped only a few nights out of Rivendell, "Unless the Wood-elves are not as they boast, which wouldn't be the first time"

"Hush, Master Gimli" said Aragorn, smoking his pipe contently under the covering of an old oak tree, "It is not wise to insult a wood-elf in the presence of the trees, for all elves have a close connection with nature, and for the wood-elves even more so" he paused to blow another smoke ring, in response to the much larger one that Gandalf had blown, "and the songs of the Wood-elves are both fair and dark all at once, you should not wish for one lightly, my friend"

"I care not!" said Gimli, though he was indeed squirming at the thought of Legolas being able to control the trees, "I am not afraid of an elves song, nor of mere _trees!_"

Legolas looked at him, with quiet, but bright, eyes before looking up at the night sky, and for a moment watched the stars as if he was listening to a song that only he could hear; his eyes were half closed with contentment and pleasure of such a peaceful day, in comparison to the rest - for he and the dwarf had not argued once, they had merely ignored each other.

"Very well, Son of Gloin; I shall sing you a song;

_Underneath the eaves of the Greenwood,_

_I once saw a maiden, of fair eyes and hair;_

_She smiled at me and said so sweetly,_

_'Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_there ye shall rest and feast and drink,_

_until the stars are no more._

_Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_with wine and water that tastes of light,_

_until the stars are no more._

_Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_feast on berries and fruit of a golden sheen,_

_until the stars are no more._

_Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_rest upon the soft leaves of my home and dream,_

_until the stars are no more.'_

_And follow her, I did._

_Through the Greenwood we went,_

_over the river,_

_and past the nests of spiders evil and black._

_Over the river,_

_and past the nests of spiders evil and black._

_Into the shadows we went,_

_and all light was lost in that miserable land,_

_Into the shadows I went,_

_and she left me there to die._

_'Oh, cruel, cruel maiden', I cried,_

_for she had left me there,_

_a smile upon her face as the darkness approached me,_

_how was I ever to escape?_

_'Oh, cruel, cruel maiden', I cried,_

_for she had left me there,_

_but I stood up and searched my heart,_

_and I knew my way home._

_So I marched through the forest,_

_and I marched through the darkness,_

_for the direction I knew to be home,_

_was like a beacon in my heart._

_I passed by the nests of spiders evil and black,_

_and I fought with all my might,_

_for without my fair maiden as a guide,_

_I was a meal to them again. _

_Then I crossed over the river,_

_Aye, Over the river,_

_Until I came back to my home again._

_Underneath the eaves of the Greenwood,_

_I once saw a maiden, of fair eyes and hair;_

_She smiled at me and said so sweetly,_

_'Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_there ye shall rest and feast and drink,_

_until the stars are no more._

_Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_with wine and water that tastes of light,_

_until the stars are no more._

_Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_feast on berries and fruit of a golden sheen,_

_until the stars are no more._

_Oh, there ye traveller, come on to my table,_

_rest upon the soft leaves of my home and dream,_

_until the stars are no more.'_

_Do not follow her, as I did."_

Gimli shivered as the song drew to a reluctant end, the shadows of darkness and warning had settled over his skin and he could almost imagine the feel of spiders in his beard, "What a song to pick! Perfect - if you want to depress us all, Why didn't you pick a happy song?"

Legolas looked at him once more, and Gimli shivered involuntarily as he met the elf's ancient and weary eyes, so different from how they had been only moments earlier as he had gazed up into the night sky, "That, my dwarvish friend - was a happy song"


End file.
